Refugees
by whiteandblack157
Summary: Ted Tonks is on the run. Andromeda is desperately waiting for a sign of life from him. One evening she suddenly gets some news in the form of a refugee family.


**_AN: I was inspired by starfishstar's story "Never too late to say thank you" and thinking of the refugee catastrophe that's taking place here in Europe at the moment.  
_**

 ** _I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit._**

It seemed to be cold outside. The crescent moon didn't make it a well-lit night. Andromeda was standing at the living room window staring outside. Although a fire was lit in the fireplace, she shivered. Somewhere Ted was out there, hiding from Voldemort's henchmen. If he was still alive, she hadn't heard of him in about two months.

Suddenly there was knock on the door, it wasn't very loud but insistent. Andromeda hesitated for only a moment, being aware, that it could mean they were coming for Ted or herself, if they knew he was on the run. She gathered her wand very well knowing she wouldn't stand a chance. She looked through the door viewer and exhaled audible, since it wasn't Ministry employees nor Death Eaters. She couldn't quite figure out, who it was that was standing outside, but she saw four people. One grown-up and what looked like three children. Andromeda hesitantly opened the door. There was a woman standing outside she didn't recognise. Next to her was a girl, probably eleven or twelve years old holding the hand of a young boy, maybe six or seven years old. The woman was holding on to another child, who seemed to be sleeping in her arms.

"Misses Tonks?" The woman was asking with an insecure voice.

"Yes that's me, how did you know?"

The woman handed her a folded piece of parchment, "It's from your husband."

Andromeda took the parchment with trembling fingers.

 _My dear Andromeda,_

 _I hope this finds you well. I haven't got much time to write. Let me just say Mrs. Miller and her children need help. You need to help them!_

 _I love you so much, I hope this is over soon and I can take you in my arms again, my love._

 _I love you,_

 _Ted_

The short note was obviously scribbled in a big hurry. Andromeda had problems to decipher the scrawl. Tears were dripping on the parchment.

"Please come in," she said to the family and stepped aside to let them in. Before she closed the door she set up some additional wards. She brushed away her tears and followed the family.

"You must be hungry, " she simply said.

"How long haven't you eaten?" Andromeda asked while she ushered them in the kitchen.

"A day," Mrs. Miller answered.

"Mum, you haven't eaten in three days. You have given everything to us," the girl said.

"Please sit down," Andromeda said, while fetching some glasses and filling a jug with water.

"By the way I'm Andromeda," she said smiling at them.

"I'm Emily, this is Sophie, Daniel and little Harry. We named him after Harry Potter. We still hope he will save us."

Andromeda put the kettle on, put some bread, cheese and cold cuts on the table.

"Please help yourself. Do you want some soup, it just needs heating up."

"Please don't inconvenience yourself," Emily gave her a shy smile.

"Don't worry. Tell me what happened? Where is your husband Emily?"

Emily's eyes filled with tears. "He died. They killed him. He was a muggle. We decided to go into hiding, because it was too dangerous for him and for Sophie. You have to know she is a squib, " Emily explained, affectionately stroking over her girl's cheek.

Sophie blushed and looked to the floor in embarrassment.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Emily said to her daughter.

"You know your mother is right Sophie," Andromeda said.

"Anyway so we just grabbed a couple of things, not too much because we knew we had to carry everything. And we made it for about a month before we got caught by snatchers. They had my husband and Sophie on their list and they wanted to … well you know … with Sophie and then my husband lost it and was trying to save her, but he was a muggle. He didn't stand a chance, they tortured him first and killed him."

By now there were tears streaming down Emily's face and Sophie was staring at the wall with wide eyes.

"What did they do to you Sophie, " Andromeda asked softly. But Sophie was staring at the wall and didn't answer.

"Fortunately nothing. Your husband must have watched the whole scene, because suddenly he came out of nowhere with a boy, I forgot his name," Emily said.

"Dean, his name was Dean," Sophie whispered.

"Right, they helped me to fight off the snatchers and then we were able to disapparate. He quickly gave me your address and wrote the note and then they left us to distract the snatchers, because they were still on our tail. I don't know how. It took us two weeks to get here, since I can't apparate the three children and myself and we lost all our belongings during the fight with the snatchers."

Andromeda sighed deeply, "I'm not sure how I can help you, but for tonight you have to stay here. Your children are tired and you look exhausted. You should eat now and then I'll show you where you can sleep and I'm guessing you want to take a shower and your children are in desperate need of a bath."

"That's very kind of you Andromeda," Emily whispered. "Please don't worry, it's not your fault that our world is as unfriendly as it is."

* * *

After Emily and her children were safely in bed, Andromeda was pacing the living room, thinking of the little family huddled up in Ted's and her bed. Thinking of Ted and knowing how he was the most helpful and selfless person she knew, she knew what to do.

It was half an hour later, that there was another knock on the door.

She opened the door and quickly gathered her son-in-law her arms, who pushed her away, pointed the wand at her and harshly asked, "What was the first thing I said to you and Ted the evening I came back, after abandoning Dora.?"

"I was such an idiot, I hope … I hope you can forgive me, " Andromeda stammered and suddenly burst into tears. Remus quickly pulled her back into the embrace.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to make sure, it wasn't a trap," he mumbled and soothingly rubbed her back.

"I know, it's just all a bit much. Ted is still alive, well at least he was two weeks ago," she whispered.

"How…how do you know?" Remus asked astonishment written across. She handed him the note.

"Who is Mrs. Miller?" "

I don't actually know, who she is, I just know she and her three children are sleeping upstairs in my bed, after they knocked on my door earlier this evening. They need a place to go Remus. Emily's husband was killed, because he was a muggle and their oldest daughter is a squib. They narrowly escaped some snatchers. Remus from what I understood the nearly raped the girl if it wasn't for Ted and some boy called Dean…"

"Dean Thomas?" Remus cut across.

Andromeda shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"Wait a minute did you just say they nearly raped the girl. How old is she?"

"Eleven maybe twelve, I didn't ask."

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm staying here tonight, that's for sure."

"But Nymphadora needs you."

"No she doesn't. We were at the Burrow tonight and I told her she should stay there until she hears from me. I just let her know to spend the night there. Molly won't mind."

"Thanks Remus," Andromeda mumbled.

"Have you got an idea, what to do with them? Our situation gets more dangerous by the minute."

"Look Remus I thought about it. Ted and I have got some savings set aside, it would be enough to buy them flight tickets to let's say Canada. That's far enough away," she said.

"Are you sure you want to do that Andromeda? You don't even know them," Remus said concerned.

"I know, but what else is there for them to do. You and I know that the safe houses are not as safe as we all like to persuade ourselves. Emily doesn't stand a chance with three children. Look Remus I don't care about money, otherwise I wouldn't have married Ted. Ted and I were actually thinking of giving the money to your baby."

"That's so sweet of you Andromeda, but I think they need it more than the baby, who isn't even born yet."

"Well that's settled then," Andromeda said with a grim and determined expression on her face.

"I'll pack them some clothes. They lost everything. It's good we got all the money out of our vault before Ted left."

"Good, I contact Kingsley he and I will accompany them to the airport. And maybe we should take the twins with us to distract the children, so they won't notice that it's gonna be a dangerous mission."

"I think that's a good idea," Andromeda gave him a reassuring smile.

* * *

The next day came and Emily and her children were standing huddled together in the living room. Remus was pacing back and forth, while Andromeda was standing nervously staring out the window.

"Andromeda?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure about the money? It's a lot of money, you don't even know us," Emily said quietly.

"I'm sure you need it more, than I do. You are not safe anymore in this country, you need to leave."

Emily nodded and suddenly hurried over to Andromeda and hugged her mumbling, "You are so kind. I don't know how I can ever repay you and your husband? You have done so much for us. Thank you."

"Please don't worry. I hope one day you will be able to come back to England and maybe we'll meet again. Take care of your children. Oh and before I forget, I've got something for them."

Andromeda rummaged in a box and revealed a teddy bear she handed to Daniel, who's eyes lit up and he immediately snuggled his face into the bear's fur.

"I'm guessing you are way too old for it, but maybe you like it anyway," Andromeda said and handed a rag doll to Sophie.

There were tears running down the girl's face, when she took the doll.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Hey Sophie, listen to me you are a brave girl. I'm sure you'll find your way in life. I wish you all the happiness in the world," Andromeda said to her.

"I don't think I can ever be happy again in my life. It's my fault my family is in this mess. It's my fault my dad died," she said.

Remus stopped pacing and kneeled down in front of her, looking in her eyes.

"Listen to me Sophie. It's not your fault. You haven't done anything wrong. It's the fault of the guy who thinks he can rule our world and tyrannise all the people who he thinks are worth less than him. But don't ever let anybody talk you into believing you are worth less than others," he said. S

ophie gave him a small smile, "I'll try to remember that." "

I hope you also remember that for yourself Remus," Andromeda said quietly while she passed Remus to hand a plush owl to Emily for Harry.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Andromeda opened it and in came Kingsley with Fred and George. After they safety procedure of asking each other questions, Fred and George came over to Sophie and Daniel and instantly engaged them in a funny conversation, while the adults were going through their plan one more time.

"So are we ready?" came Kingsley's booming voice after a couple of minutes.

"Thanks Andromeda. And thanks also for the suitcase full of clothes. I hope this will be over soon and Ted can come home," Emily gave her one last hug.

"Thanks Emily. I hope so too."

"Bye Sophie, bye Daniel, bye Harry," she said and hugged the two older children and stroked the babies cheek.

"Remus let me know how everything went and say hello to Dora and the baby," Andromeda said with a worried look on her face.

"I will. I love you, mum," Remus replied and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, my boy."

* * *

Three hours later Andromeda was cleaning her windows, not that they needed it, but she needed to occupy herself with something.

Suddenly a big silver shining wolf materialised in her living room speaking with Remus voice, " Everything is fine. They are safely on the plane to Canada. See you Friday."

Tears were running down Andromeda's face, when she looked at a photo of Ted whispering, "I miss you so much, I hope I can hold you in my arms soon. I can't cope with living alone in these dark times."

 _ **AN: Please let me know what you think!?**_


End file.
